


Let's Make A Baby

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Brick wants to give her one, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grown-up, Jo wants a baby, Jock - Freeform, Let's Make a Baby, Minnie Mouse helped them do it, discussion of starting a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Jo really wants a baby and Brick couldn't agree more. Warning cute little jock fluff
Relationships: Jo/Brick McArthur
Kudos: 8





	Let's Make A Baby

Jo was sitting in the kitchen cooking while Brick was doing pushups in the weight room in their basement.

"290"

"291"

"292"

_Hey brother there's an endless world to discover_

Hey Brother by Avicii began to play Brick took out his ear phones and looked at the caller ID, it was Mike.

"What is it sir?"

293

"Hey Brick what's up?"

294

"Nothing you?"

295

"Oh well um I have something sorta important to tell you"

296

"What is it, sir?"

297

"Well um all the girls were out together and were talking about life and Zoey told me one of the girls said they wanted to have a baby"

Brick froze, stopping what he was doing and stumbling to his feet. He reached for his phone and raised it to his ear.

"Who was it?", he asked.

"See that's the problem she wouldn't tell me who exactly, but I'm just warning all the guys"

"Well I have no problem with that, my problem would be having children", Brick said, sitting on the workout bench.

"Really? Is it bad sex life"

He shook his head,"Nothing like that sir, its just she freaks out at the thought of motherhood, I mean since her mom passed after she was born. She's a little uncomfortable on the subject"

"So we can mark Jo off the list. So its either Anne, Staci, sierra, Dawn or Da-'

"BRICKHOUSE!", someone yelled as he heard loud enthusiastic footsteps coming down the steps.

"Mike, Jo's calling me, stay right there", Brick said, turning off the speaker phone and standing to his feet.

"Yes babe?", he asked turning around to his wife.

Her mid back length blonde hair, that she grew it out just for him. Her muscular, yet curvy body covered by white boy shorts and red sports bra. She had a tense and nervous look that made Brick worry.

"Um well I ....I.", she babbled repeatedly.

Brick chuckled at her, she acted like a shy child on the first day of school.

"Short stuff, what's wrong?", he asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

She growled at him.

Jo hated when he mocked her height , everyone else got their growth spurts since the show do to puberty or radiation, but Jo stayed the same height.

Hell moonstone and string bean were taller than her and she married the tallest one of the group having at least 5 inches on her, and you better believe her teased her nonstop about it.

"Come on you can tell me honey", he promised kissing her cheek,"please"

Jo took a deep breathe,"I want to have a baby", she quickly answered.

Brick pulled away astonished,"W- what?".

"You heard me numbnut", she snapped, turning around to face him, gauging him for any reaction.

A smile spread across his face,"That's great!", he cheered, scooping her up in her arms.

"Really?", Jo wondered before wrapping her arms around his neck,"I mean I was always a little scared cause of what happened to my mother, but I realized I wanna start a family", she looked into his black eyes blushing,"with you", she admitted biting her lip.

Brick chuckled at this, but in his mind he was doing front flips. He brushed his lips on her forehead.

"Cheesy, right?", she joked.

Brick lowered his arms to her waist and hoisted her off the ground causing her to eek in surprise.

She saw the playful look on his face and wrapped her legs around his stomach and kissed him.

Brick returned the kiss gladly, jo ran her fingers up his chest pulling his t- shirt over his head. Jo ran her hands through his hair as he planted kisses on her neck. She shuddered in pleasure as he bit her neck and pulled his lips back to hers.

It didn't take long for Brick to have Jo pressed against the wall. Jo started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down his jawline and collarbone, suddenly she came up with Bricks dog tags in her mouth. She smirked and put them around her neck letting the tags slide into her cleavage.

Jo kissed him once again intertwining their tongues as Brick proceeded to grope her tone body while she grazed in sculpted back with her nails.

Jo moaned as Brick continued to kiss down her neck,"Your sneaky", she teased as he threw her shorts, that he smoothly off, on the treadmill leaving her in her red bra and panties.

They continued their make out session unhooking Jo's bra and he gripped her thigh with his hand.

_Hey brother there's an endless world to discover_

Of all the times, Brick phone decided to go off now, they tried to ignore it and they proceeded to work off brick basketball shorts.

_Oh, but if the sky comes falling down, on you_

_There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do_

It was getting harder to ignore, getting louder. It was really annoying.

Jo groaned pulling away from Brick's lips,"Go answer it"

Brick continued kissing her neck,"I'll take a message", he answered.

"No because its a major turn off", she disagreed, pushing him away.

Brick sighed in annoyance bringing his wife back to the ground.

"It better be important", he mumbled pouting angrily, like a child who has had his favorite toy taken away.

Jo grabbed her bra and shorts,"Aw don't be a big baby", she teased pulling up her pants,"and pick up the phone, jarhead".

Brick sighed picking up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Brick, I know this is a bad time"

Brick looked at the stairs,"Dude, a VERY bad time", brick walked up to Jo and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You should call back later", he slyly suggested swaying.

"Oh no I have to finish dinner", Jo taunted pulling away," maybe another time", she pinched his hand making him jerk his hand away,"but now the moods ruined".

Jo walked up the stairs and stuck out her tongue in a child like manner.

Brick rubbed his arm,"What is it Mike?"

"I know your mad but your phone was still on"

Brick blushed and lowly cursed.

"But congratulations!"

*** * * * * ***

A few days passed and they haven't had a single conversation regarding the baby subject, because they have both been super busy.

Brick was currently in their bedroom reading "The Art of War", when he heard Jo coming up the stairs.

He didn't even think about the sound of high heels climbing the steps.

"Yo G.I. Joke", she says walking in putting her hands on her hips.

Brick doesn't even hear her, until she clears her throat,"Ahem"

Brick, still glued to his book,"Hi, sweet heart", he answered continuing to read chapter 42 of his book.

Then Jo growls and walks to the other side of the bed.

Brick was so caught up in his book he didn't even notice what Jo was wearing. That was until Jo straddled his lap.

"Jo whats -?

"No more reading jarhead", she orders seductively as she takes his book and throws it on the other side of the bed."Hey I was reading -".

He then noticed Jo was wearing a red crop corset with white polka dots on it, a black garter belt and lace panties with black high heels and black mouse ears on her head and a red polka dot bow.

Brick was in aw she looked like a sexy Minnie mouse. His wife might not have grown in height, but she matured in ALL the right places.

Jo smirked at his reaction and bit her lip before ripping his shirt open grinning like a mad woman. Brick sent a sexy scowl up at his wife and rested his hands on her waist.

"You ripped my favorite shirt, ma'am"

"Well you have all day to get back at me however you please", she whispered leaning in to kiss him only to pull away, brick pouted making Jo giggle. She leaned back down and they shared a passionate kiss, their tongues intertwined.

Brick slowly laid Jo on her back kissing down her neck and collarbone. She gasped when he bit her neck sending a mix of pleasure and pain throughout her body.

It didn't take long until Jo's lingerie was on the floor or dangling from the lamp as the couple made love. And Brick made sure to make sure his phone off.


End file.
